A New Beginning©
by Wolvies gal 1
Summary: Hayley Is a fifteen year old girl who has just found out that shes not so normal. With her mum being dead and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has noone to turn too. Enter X-men. (more inside) Finished! Completed!
1. In the beginning

A new beginning©  
  
19/08/03  
  
Hi there ^_^  
  
This is my first ever fanfic. So please read and review ^_^ and please bear with me if I'm no good at first. I promise *crosses her heart* to get better :o)  
  
Ill be putting my new chapter up soon, so keep coming back lol.  
  
Your still here ...yay...you must either be really interested or really bored..thanks either way :o)  
  
©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸  
  
Summary  
  
Hayley Is a fifteen year old girl who has just found out that shes not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later ;op ) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xaviers 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.   
  
**writing like this means what someone is thinking**  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any X-men:Evolution characters *wahh* the lucky peeps at marvel and..I think..WB do. I wouldn't mind owning Logan though...lol ^_*  
  
I guess I don't own Faith either, she belongs to my bestest E-mail buddy Brown Eyed Angel...you should check her work out..its pretty cool. Love ya' *mwah*   
  
I do own Hayley...Shes MINE!! lol  
  
©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸  
  
well lets get reading.....  
  
It happened again.   
  
I stood surrounded by other kids, their eyes bouring into me, trying to work me out.  
  
"Your a Mutie!" One girl shouted, thats all it took...now the whole lot of them were hurling abuse at me.  
  
I looked at the bully who had shoved me. He was sat on the floor in a daze. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just lost my cool and turned to push him back.   
  
Thats when the crowd found out my secret. My horrible secret.   
  
Thats when they saw that I was nowhere near the bully, yet he was hurled into the air and thrown across the field.  
  
Thats when I knew I was different, that I was cursed.  
  
"Mutie Scum!" The crowd chanted.   
  
***These people were my best friends less than a minute ago....***  
  
"Mutant Scum" The crowd continued to spit, I could take no more. I barged through the crowd and ran, ducking the objects being thrown at me. I ran until I reached my house and the chanting was a distant voice in my head...  
  
***Mutie scum!***  
  
I ran around the the back, opened the back door and was confronted by my dad.  
  
"What are you doing home?' he asked, tapping his foot. Oh, how a wanted to tell him. How I wanted him to hug me and say that it was al right, but I couldn't. He wouldn't understand, He was against people like me. He was a member of F.O.H.  
  
"I don't feel too good dad" I lied and pretended to look ill. You know that look where you sort of squint your eyes and try to rise your temperature.  
  
"Hayley, some ones here to see you" My dad looked suspiciously at me "It seems he knew you would be coming home early"  
  
***oh no, someone from the schools come..***  
  
"Ill be there in a minute dad" My dad shaked his head and walked off toward the front room. I run to the front door and swing it open. Parked outside my house is a long black limo.  
  
***Woah, definitely not bought on a teachers salary!***  
  
So I slowly walked into my front room and was greeted by a smiling bald headed man, in a wheel chair.  
  
"Hayley, this Is Professor Charles Xavier" My dad said through gritted teeth. I was getting the impression that this Professor 'X' wasn't wanted here.  
  
"Hi" I smiled shyly. There was something comforting about this man.  
  
"Hello Hayley, I'm am Professor Charles Xavier, like your dad just said..." The prof smiled warmly '...I am here to talk to you about my Institute for the gifted and talented..."  
  
"I don't know why your here Professor, My little Hayley's no freak like you and your Institute!" My dad growled.  
  
"Hayley, would you like to tell me what your doing home so early from school?" The Professor prompted Ignoring my dads rude comment.  
  
"She doesn't feel well!.." My dad shouted "..and its really none of your business Professor, so if you would be so kind as to.."  
  
I had never seen my dad so worked up over somebody.  
  
"Please, If you could let Hayley answer for herself.." I didn't know how the professor keep his cool "..Hayley, Would you please tell me why your home so early?"  
  
"I..er..Don't feel too well.." I stammered  
  
"Hayley, you don't have to lie"  
  
***Damn...***  
  
"No I seriously don't feel well..."  
  
"There, you got your answer, No leave or ill be forced to call the police!" My dad was rubbing his fists together. I suddenly realised where I got my temper from.  
  
***Please, Don't let dad find out...he'll disown me...I'm a freak...***  
  
"Your not a freak Hayley, you possess a gift, that few of us have.."  
  
***Huh***?  
  
"I can read minds. This is my gift. As yours is your telekinesis"  
  
Oh No..  
  
"Is this true Hayley?!" My dad panicked and turned to me "This isn't true...Isn't possible?"   
  
"Dad, I was going to tell you..I swear.." I felt tears forming in my eyes  
  
"Oh god...Its true!" My dad fell to his knees "No, what will there other members of F.O.H say?"  
  
***Thats all you can think about?..***.  
  
"Hayley, I've come to offer you a place at my Institute. You benefit greatly.."  
  
"No...I want to stay here with my dad!!" I Cried hysterically  
  
"I understand.." The professor hung his head "..I cannot force you to do something you don't want to do"  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE YOU FREAK!" My dad yelled at me  
  
"What?.." I cried  
  
"You heard my you..you mutie, get out of my house now!!"  
  
"But..but..Dad.."  
  
"Dad?" My dad sneered "HA I have no daughter!"  
  
"Dad..Please" I cried hysterically and hiccuped, Things around the room began to float about and smash into each other.   
  
  
  
My dad looked at me in disgust. I grabbed hold of his shirt and buried my head in his chest.  
  
"Get off me..freak!" He raise his fist to punch me. I clamped my eyes shut and braced myself, but my dad stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Enough!" Professor Xavier shouted "you will not hit Hayley. You will let go off her and go and sit in the kitchen until were gone.."  
  
My dad let go of me...as if he was in a trance and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to experience that Hayley" The professor sighed "But i must be insistant on you coming with me. I fear for your life if you stay here..go and get your stuff please"  
  
I walked into my room and packed the basics. Underwear. My PJ's. A bundle of clothes that probably didn't match. My make up and My teddy which my mum stitch before she..  
  
***Oh god mum..I know you wouldn't disown me..***  
  
I walked down the stair, taking in every aspect of them, Then into the kitchen where my dad was stood silently.  
  
"I love you dad!" I sobbed and kissed him on the cheek...he just stood looking through me as if I wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready" The professor smiled and wheeled himself outside. I sighed and look at my house, realising ill probably never see it again. I wipe my eyes. I hate crying. My dad always said 'Cryings for sissies and girls'. I never really understood that, since I am a girl. Still I'd always try my hardest not to cry and impress my dad.  
  
***So much for that...***  
  
I climbed into the long black limo. I would of been excited if I was here under different circumstances. Where was this institute anyway?  
  
"First were going to pick up another girl , Hayley" The professor said as if he sensed my fear "Her name's Faith. She's fifteen like you"  
  
I Looked out the window and waved bye to my house, as it and my old, normal life slowly went out of view. 


	2. Profiles

**Profiles**

©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø  
  


Hey they're again.

I'm sooo sorry I haven't uploaded my new chapters earlier.

I had that blast worm virus thingy..L and I'm telling you now, its damn hard to get rid of!

Thank you so much for reading my other chapter and reviewing it Fantasy-dreamer88, Munsje, ManniElf18, azsuruo, winkybunnion1

It really, really, really, really (I could go on.) helped me. I can't believe that I haven't described the characters *slaps forehead* Doh!

The really strange thing is...I can't believe anyone likes my work lol ^_^ Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I don't have Microsoft Word so I spell it as it sounds :o)

Thanks again to all my reviewers..You all ROCK!!

* Erm can anyone help me though...when I put words into bold or Italic they don't come up like that on Fan fic...Hellllpp :o(*

Here's just for you... Hayley's Mutant Profile and her dads Profile. Faith's will be up after the next chapter

©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø  
  


**Name:** Hayley Dylan

**Nickname:** N/A (not yet n'e ways)

**Age:** 15

**From: **New York

**Hair:** Long blonde hair, which she has down straight or up in a pony.

**Eyes:** Green

**Family:** Father who is a member of the F.O.H (friends of humanity). He never really took an interest in Hayley she was just 'there'. But when he found out about her powers he became abusive, and a deceased mother, who died when Hayley was a tiny tot.

**Pic:** To see a drawing which I did on Hayley go to my Neopets guild (ill have it up again soon..)

**Powers/Ability:** Telekinesis and something else, which you find out soon (ohhh I love this suspense thing!)

**Found out her powers when: **She was hanging about in her schoolyard. This boy who was a bully came up to her and pushed her. Because she has a fiery temper she turned around and went to push him back. Only she didn't touch him and he went flying into the air and was thrown across the field. This was in front of most of the kids who attended her old school.

©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø  
  


**Name:** Dave Dylan

**Nickname:** N/A 

**Age:** 46

**From: **New York

**Hair: **Scruffy brown hair.

**Eyes:** blue

**Family:** Daughter Hayley who is a mutant. He never really cared for Hayley. He always had a feeling that Hayley was going to turn out a mutant (:oP) but pushed that thought to the back of his head and prayed for the best. He also has a Decease wife.

**Pic:** To see a drawing which I did on Dave go to my Neopets guild (ill have it up again soon..)

**Powers/Ability:** N/A

**Join F.O.H when: **Mutants were first exposed. He despises them and thinks there nothing but trouble. F.O.H welcomed his hate towards mutants with open arms. He has been a dedicated member for many years, and would do anything for the F.O.H, anything… 

Well that's that…the next chapters up too…

*mutters* Damn virus…


	3. finding faith

**A new beginning**©

Hey again ^_^

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter one. * Blows kisses to you all * thanks again and again and again…:o)

****

Well here's chapter two up. Hope you enjoy!!

Please read and review, thanks 

©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

**Summary: up to now..**

Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Xmen: Evolution or any of the character, Marvel does (Oh how I envy them!) I don't own Faith she belongs to my email buddy Sam (Browned eyed angel) * waves to the computer * Hey Sam!!

But I do own Hayley :o) yay I hate the disclaimer lol 

©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

**So…where were we..? **

****

"Were here" Professor Xavier opened the limousines door and wheeled himself down the ramp. I stood up to get out "I think it best if you say here Hayley, please" so I obediently sat back down. I looked at the house outside. It didn't look that clean. All the plants in the garden had died and the windows were black with what looked like dust.

      I rubbed my eyes, my mum used to say my big green eyes were my best feature. They were stinging because I had cried so much, and I suddenly felt so tired.

What's taking so long? 

I twiddled my thumbs nervously. What was I doing?. I was in some stranger's car. __

Maybe I should just go home now 

_Yeah maybe dad had just overreacted; maybe he really wants me back, maybe.._

Professor X opened the limo door and in walked a girl. She was small like me and had brown hair cut into a bob. She looked like she had been crying too. "Faith this is Hayley" Professor pointed towards me "you will both be sharing a room. You too have a lot in common, more then you actually know"

What's he mean by that? 

"Hi" I muttered shyly

"Hi" She replied and wiped her eyes. Then stared at me clutching my tattered brown teddy. I suddenly felt very young, so I avoided her gazed all the way there and played, twiddling my blonde hair.

      When we arrived at the institute, I gasped when I saw how big it was. The white building stood tall and looked as if it was twinkling. Professor Xavier opened to doors to the main hall and we were greeted by a girl and boy both aged around eighteen. The girl had long red hair; it fell graciously over her shoulders. She looked ever so pretty and the boy was wearing red sunglasses.

Whoa hottie… 

The professor smiled at me

Mental note, don't think aloud. Professor is a mind reader. I smiled shyly towards them. "Are these the new recruits professor?" The boy with the glasses asked "Yes Scott, this is Hayley Dylan and Faith Smith" The professor wheeled towards the two teenagers "Hayley, Faith. This is Jean Gray and Scott Summers. They are students here too." "So you have powers??" I couldn't help blurting out. "Yes" Jean smiled "I'm telekinetic and telepathic and Scott here shoots and optic blast from his eyes…that's why he has to wear specially designed glasses to stop them." She was talking to us like we were little kids. "Your telekinetic?" I asked "Yes Hayley. Jean has telekinetic powers like you. She is the one who will be helping you with the basics on how to control your powers" The professor said "Now Jean would you kindly show our new guests to there room?" 

"Sure professor" She picked up my bag full of clothes "now follow me"

      "This is your room" Jean opened the door and laughed as both Faith and I both let out a cry "wow"

"This is ten times the size of my room" Faith sighed "and looked we get our own bathroom"

"Cool!" I cried in amazement. The room was painted in a light pink. My favorite. The beds were big and looked so comfy. I looked at the clock. 9:30?

_Does time fly when your having fun_

I smiled at my sarcastic thought.

"Well since you've missed dinner. Ill get something sent up to you" Jean walked out and closed the door "Ill see you two tomorrow"

"Whoa can you believe this?" I asked Faith

"I know, so you're telekinetic, eh?"

"Yes" I didn't feel embarrassed any more. My powers were a gift now.__

Weren't they? 

"Cool" Faith laughed and jumped on her bed. It was green with pink flowers. "I mean you could be sat in bed and leave the remote on the other side of the room." She held out her had as if she had an imaginary rope and pulled it towards her. "Come to me remote now" she said in a funny voice. She seemed a lot livelier now. She too mustn't be embarrassed anymore.

"So you've mocked my powers" I smiled sarcastically "what are your powers?"

"I can open any lock." Faith said slyly "so I'm warning you now, don't keep your diary left out!"

I suddenly felt wide-awake.

"Hey wanna go explore?" I laughed evilly

" I don't know.." 

"What, is the amazing lock picker chicken?"

"Lets go…"

Next chapter should be up for weekend :o)

Please review J

Thankies. Be seeing you soon!!!


	4. Faith's profile

A new Beginning

****

Faith's profile

 Here's Faith's profile. Lol Enjoy 

**Name:** Faith Smith

**Nickname:** N/A yet

**Age:** 15

**From: **New York

**Hair: **Brown Bobbed hair which she always wears down. 

**Eyes:** Green

**Family:** Her dad Rick Smith was very abusive to her. When he found out that she was a 'freak' He beat her. That's why she had bruises when she came in the limo (chapter 2) She never knew her mother. She had left her father and moved away when she was younger.

**Pic:** To see a drawing which I did on Faith go to my Neopets guild 

**Powers/Ability:** Can pick any lock

**Found out she was a mutant when: **Her dad locked her dad in her room. She concentrated and pulled the lock and it opened. She then went on to opening her locker with ease at school. But when she showed her best friend, she freaked out and told everyone.

****


	5. Lets Explore'

**A new beginning**©

I'm back again :o) Sorry for the long wait, I'm now back at school, and since I'm in the last year I've got coursework, upon coursework…. argghhhh, but I'm back!!

C'mon get from behind your couch I'm not that bad am I???

Lol hope your all well

Please R & R

Love ya all…

****

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Xmen: Evolution or any of the character, Marvel does (Oh how I envy them!) 

But I do own Hayley :o) and I kind of own Faith but she's based on my best email bud Sam.

**Reviewers:**

Thanks to ShadowCrawler and Elven Lord mic. I don't actually space it out on purpose lol. It just happened  :o)  thanks for reviewing guys..

Oh and Crydwyn I know Faiths powers haven't been fully described yet, but they will be as we go along, thanks for your review though.

**Quote of the day:** I laugh in the face of danger…then I hide until it goes away (Xander in Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

Faith opened the kitchen door and looked down the corridors.

"Alls clear"

"Then lets go.."

"Are you sure? I mean what happens if we get caught snooping?" Faith sighed "I can't go back home.."

_Me neither.._

"What did your mum and dad say when they found out?" I asked

"I..I don't live with my mum" Faith began shifting under my gaze "I don't want to talk about it"

_Okay.._

"C'mon" I laughed changing the subject "If we get caught" I rolled my eyes when Faith gasped "which we won't, ill take the blame, okay?"

Faith looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled, her green eyes lit up mischievously

"Okay!"

         We sped around the corner and I felt Faith hand clasping on my mouth, silencing me.

"Can you hear something?" I shook my head 

"Bobby please?" came a girlie cry. I pulled Faith into the shadows and held my breath. A girl around the same age as me walked past us. He long brown hair tumbled over her tanned shoulders. Her eyes were pleading. Behind her walked a tall looking boy with fair hair. He was smiling smugly.

"Amara, no! You're going to have to lend Rogue's," The boy, Bobby laughed evilly.

"Bobby Drake" Amara put her hands on her hips and pouted "you know she won't let me.." there voices faded away as they turned the corner.

"That was too close!" Faith breathed, but I wasn't listening

"Hey Faith, check this out." I pointed to a tall, steel door. Above it was a sign.

"Danger room" Faith read aloud as she walked up beside me. "what do you think it is?"

"A locked door" I rolled my eyes, walked over to it and tapped the steel door. The sound rang down the corridor "the perfect chance for you to show me your skills"

 "I don't know.." Faith looked disapproving

"C'mon Faith We all know adults keep the best things behind locked doors.."

"I guess.." Faith smirked "But after this its straight back to our room" She placed her hand on a panel next to the metallic doors, closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the doors slowly drew open.

"How did you do that??" I gasped

" I can't explain. I just touch the lock and concentrate. Then it's as if I go in a deep sleep and I can see all these circuits or passages, and I just break them. Weird huh?"

"No, cool"

"Well come on then" Faith said as she pushed me forward "after you.."

"O...Okay" I looked into the dark room, not seeing anything I walked in. Faith closely followed.

         The room was big and round. But nothing was there, except a large step in the centre of the room.

"Hey there's nothing.." but I was interrupted by Faith screaming

"Hayley watch out!!" 

_Huh?_

I turned around and was hit in the face with some sort of object. Then the world went black.

Lol, I'm writing the next chapter now.

And before you say it, I know I know, the danger room wouldn't be that easy to break in, yada yada yada. But I was stuck for ideas so…

For all you peeps that didn't understand. Faith Closes her eyes and touches the lock, which she wants to open, and concentrates. She the can sense/feel all the circuits or passages that make up the lock and, well, breaks them :0)

Well y'all come back soon ya hear…*flicks cowboy hat*


	6. Hayley's Phobia

**A new beginning**©

*** Knocks on the screen *** You out there, yes you, the one on the mouse. Hey how are you all doing? I'm going to write this and then get my coursework and homework done ready for school  *sighs* what fun :o(

If anyone has any ideas for my story, then I be every so happy if you could email me them. Hayley_007@hotmail.com is my address. Y'see I'm suffering from writers block and nomorehomeworkplease-itus at the moment lol ;o)

****

**Thanks for the reviews people:**

Trunksblue – As soon as my scanners up and running sure ill sent them to you :0)

Yuki_San 1 – thanxs for the review :0)

Riaka – About your Locker, ill send Faith around now  :op

Lellida – thanxs for the suggestion, that's a good idea, I might do a chapter through Faiths eyes

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Xmen: Evolution or any of the character, Marvel does…|:o( 

But I do own Hayley :o) and I kind of own Faith but she's based on my best email bud Sam.

**Quote of the day:**  (Movie) Pyro: _I'll drive_ *goes to open car door but is stopped by Logan*

(Movie) Logan: _Maybe next time..._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The first thing I thought when I opened my eyes was _Ouch.._

I grabbed my head, to stop the pain but felt something warm trickling down my face…_blood_

I looked around frantically and saw Faith crouched over me. Sharp, bladed objects flew above our heads.

"Hayley…what's happening?" Faith cried. I looked at her as her face blurred in and out view.

_Whoa, my head..._

I suddenly felt the urge to be sick, like I had been on a Roller coaster for way to long.

"Hayley" Faith snapped her fingers, scared of me falling unconscious again "Hayley we need to get out of here!"

"Right" I concentrated on getting up, and with the help of Faith I stood up wobbly. " But where's the door?"

True enough the door had disappeared.

"Lets get out of here now" I said, forgetting my pain and fear taking over me.

_What kind of place would have a room like this..._

"Watch out Faith" I said ducking another blade. Suddenly a loud voice shouted from behind us.

"Stop Logan's Run X245"

"Huh" I blinked rapidly as all the blades dropped and the room lit up, showing a big round room and a pissed off, well built man, with wild hair tapping his foot.

"Who're you kids?" He growled showing his fanged, white teeth.

I stared at him in disbelief. My headache had suddenly come back, and my head was still bleeding.

Who are we? Who are you ?!? 

"I said who are' you kids!? An' what you doing here?" the man lost his temper as if we were an enemy

"I…. I'm Hayley and this is Faith" I stuttered not taking my eyes of him. Something told me not to trust this man. "We were just exploring and..."

"...And we got lost" Faith lied beside me.

"Yeah, we got lost…" I agreed

"You got lost an' ended up in a room that had a locked door?" 

_Busted_

I felt the room spin again, and stumbled but was caught by the mystery man.

"We better get you to the hospital wing" He pulled my up. He seemed to have lost his aggressive side.

Hospital? 

"No…. ill be fine" I tried to stand up on my own to prove it "Just a scratch, I swear"

"Heard that before" The man sighed. Her dark eyes matched his dark hair "C'mon" He began walking me towards the door that had reappeared.

"No..." I yelled hysterically. "…I'm fine!"

"Hayley, what's up" I heard Faiths timid voice cry. 

I couldn't breathe, I was panicking.

"Kid, are you ok?"

Flash backs entered my head.

**Flashback to eight years earlier.**

****

I was seven, stood next to a man who was gripping my hand tightly. My dad. My pigtails, which I was wearing, were messed up and mud was smeared on my face. We were watching my mum, who was battered and bruised on a hospital bed, wired up to all kinds of machines, monitoring her heartbeat.

_-Beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-_

"Daddy, will mummy be ok?" I heard my squeaky voice escape my tiny mouth. I knew the answer.

"I don't think so" I looked up to my dad who had a smirk on his evil face.

"Will she go to heaven?" I felt a tear roll down my small face "and be an angel?"

"No, she hasn't been a good girl" He gript my tiny hand tighter "and if you want to go to heaven you'll have to be a good girl and not tell anyone what you saw tonight ok? Right?" His hand tightened and tightened. I let a painful yelp escape my lips.

"Ok daddy I won't tell anyone..." My little head hung low and my shoulders shook as I silently cried, "…I promise"

_-Beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beeeeeeeeep-_

My dad unplugged one of the big machines "good girl"

****

**Back to the present.**

****

"Kid" The man shook me worriedly. I could see him but I couldn't speak, couldn't communicate with him.

"Hayley?" Faith sobbed, tears welded in her eyes "Maybe she's got a concussion?"

"I haven't" I spoke softly "I'm ok now" I felt so different. As if it wasn't me who was speaking. I could feel myself drowning.  Something was taking over my body. 

_Guilt_

"Right c'mon" The gruff man picked me up, in his arms as if I were a child in need of comfort. I remember how my dad used to carry me to bed like this when I was younger. Much younger.  "I'm taking you up there myself"

I could feel the panic rising again. I couldn't breathe again.

"There will be need for that" Professor Xavier appeared at the doorway followed by a large blue creature "Beast, here will treat her in her room." The professor didn't seem very mad, but anxious "Logan, if you would please follow me and carry Hayley to her room" The man, Logan grunted but didn't put me down. He carried my through the hallways and to my room as if I was a fragile doll and placed me on my bed. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Hayley, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, " The professor pointed towards the big blue beast that was stood carrying a white box full of medical supplies. 

"I'm just going to check your head first" The way Dr. McCoy spoke was poetic. So calm. "Then you can get some rest. He reached out and touched my head, and began some tests, I smiled, dazed, because his blue fur tickled. "Every thing seems fine, I suggest a good nights sleep Hayley"

"Hmm" I agreed sleepily. Closing my eyes I fell into a deep sleep. That when the nightmares came. 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Hope you like this chapter :o) were one step closer to revealing Hayley's mums death. Lol ill write the next chapter A.S.A.P

And maybe, you'll find out a lil' more about Hayley's mothers death ;o)


	7. A Nightmare or a memory?

**A new beginning**©

Yay the weekend is finally upon us :0) no more school for 2 whole days. *Dances about the room and sings*

Well if you read the earlier chapter you would have noticed that a little bit of Hayley's mothers death has been revealed. :0) and maybe, just maybe how she died is in this chapter ;o)

Oh and I promised my brother, Mark I'd say hi to him on the Internet. _*Waves to screen*_ Hey little Bro :o)

****

**Thanks for the reviews people: **

Elven lord mic: Have you been emailing me? I haven't received any off you. Email me again cos ive lost your email address. Lol hope you didn't think I was ignoring your emails, ive just not received them lately :o) thanks for reviewing 

****

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the Xmen characters except Hayley and Faith (Faith's based on my e-mate Sam)

**Quote of the day:**  Homer Simpson: My god you're greasy!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

**The nightmare or the memory?**

****

"Mummy" I wiped my face with my muddy hands "Why do we have to get rid of the weeds" I looked at my mother, her honey blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She looked so old; even though she was only thirty as if something was worrying her She smiled her green eyes glowing. My eyes.

"Because there naughty honey" She pulled another weed out of our garden of flowers. "They try to strangling our pretty flowers" She stood up and wiped her muddy hands on her scruffy jeans; Gazing over our garden of flowers she pulled me up.

"But some of them are so pretty" I gazed at the weeds with pink budding flowers. 

"Yes darling" She glanced nervously around. I noticed that she had a big purple bruise on her cheek. "But even the prettiest thing can be naughty" She rubbed her head as if she had a headache. I tried picking up the bucket of soil next to me to help her plant some more new flowers, which is hard especially when you're only seven. I tripped over a large stone and sent the soil, which I was carrying, flying all over the newly cut grass. I looked up expecting to be told off like my dad always does, but instead my mum began laughing.

"Oh honey" She picked me up and wiped off some of the mud that had gotten stuck into my pigtails. "You clumsy thing"

"Am I mummy's helper?" I smiled a cheeky grin

"Your mummy's special helper" She pressed my nose. Her smiled soon faded as she looked up and saw that my dad come out onto the patio. He stood staring at us, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Hayley go to your room, me and your mother need to talk" He clenched his fists.

"But Daddy, im helping mummy with…" 

"JUST GET UPSTAIRS!"

         I quickly scampered up into my room, jumped onto my springy pink bed and looked out of my window, which faced the garden. My dad began yelling at my mum. I looked out at the field behind the garden, there wasn't a house in site that was close enough for me to run to get help. I tried to listen carefully to what my dad was saying to my mum, but my short breaths, and rapid heartbeat were deafening me. I pressed against the window glass and I could make out some of the things they were saying.

"In front of a load of People Sarah!" I heard my dad yell, "Never before have I been so embarrassed"

"Im s...sorry Dave" I heard my mum splutter "It was an accident, I never meant…"

"But these accidents are becoming to frequent Sarah" He slapped my mum against the face. I felt overwhelmed with hatred. "Im going to have to make sure that these accidents don't happen again"

"But D...D...Dave what do you mean by that?" My mums face creased with worry as her tears silently fell down her bruised face. My dad pulled out a Heavy metal ranch out of his baggy pants. My mum broke down into tears 

"Sarah you and your mutie scum type deserve to die!" He spat, his eyes began to glow evilly red. I sobbed helplessly in my room. My dad raised the ranch higher into the hair.

"But what about our daughter, Hayley?"………..They were my mum's last words at my dad hit her hard over the head with a sickening 'thud'. She fell in slow motion to the grass, as a puddle of blood gathered underneath her lifeless body.

"MUMMY!!" I banged my hands of the window, manically. Tears streamed down my face. My dad looked up to the window and smiled and waved.

 º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø

"Agh" I sat up and panted. I looked around me Recklessly, trying to work out where I was. It wasn't until I saw Faith asleep snuggled in her bed, that I realised I was still at the institute. Panting and holding my chest trying to slow down my heartbeat I recollected my dream. I felt warm tears trickle down my face and grabbed the brown teddy bear that my mum had stitched for me which was propped up against the edge of my bed. Cuddling up to the closest thing that I had to my mum, I cried myself to sleep.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

WHAT DO YOU THINK? 

You finally know what happened to Hayley's mum (but I bet most of you knew it had something to do with her dad)

But why? Why did he do it? Lol this suspense thing is so good ;op

Please Review. Pretty Please and tell me if im doing a good job up to now.

There will be some more new characters introduced soon, so watch this space. Lol.

Im going to write the next chapter later on tonight, so until then Take care ppl and don't forget to each your greens :o) 


	8. Reading my mind

**A new beginning**©

Hope you like the chapter guys :o) thanks so much for reviewing, its makes all this worth while lol. 

****

**Thanks for the reviews people !!!**

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Faith (Faith's based on my e-mate Sam)

**Quote of the day:**  **Homer Simpson (singing):**

Everybody in the U.S.A, Hates there stupid neighbour, 

He's Flanders and he's really, really lame.

Flanders tried to wreck my song,

His views on birth control are wrong,

I hate his guts and Flanders is his name.

F-L-A-N-D-E-R-S

He's the man that I hate best,

I'd like to see his house go up in flames. :o)

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

"Hayley? Hayley?" I felt someone shake my shoulder.

_Go away, sleep needed..._

"Hayley?"

"Wha...?" I cry sleepily, trying to open my eyes, which seem to be welded together. Gazing up I saw Faith stood over me. 

"Breakfast is nearly over" Faith smiled as I scratched my head "I just came to warn you and see if you were okay"

_~*~Flashbacks of the dream~*~_

"Huh" I rapidly blinked my eyes, forcing the horrible images to the back of my head. "I'm fine, thanks Faith…Wait you went down to breakfast without me?" I groaned when someone tapped lightly on our door. Faith, glad of the excuse to exit our conversation, opened it then turned worriedly towards me.

"Professor Xavier wants to see you Hayley"

_Gulp..._

I quickly hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms out of my bag. My head felt so heavy.

"Stupid damn danger room blades" I muttered under my breath and forced a reassuring smile to Faith as I closed the door behind me.

         As I stood outside the dorm door, I realised I didn't know where the Professors office was.

_~*~Down the hall Hayley, then turn right~*~_

I shuddered, following the prof's telepathic directions. I soon ended up outside a wooden door. I raised my hand to knock.

"Come In Hayley please" Professor Xavier called through the closed door. My hand stopped in mid-air. Opening the door I smiled shyly to the professor and that Mr. Logan who were seated in the far corner of the big Office. Prof. X signalled for me to sit down in an empty chair opposite his desk. I sat down and waited for him to say something.

"Is this about what happened yesterday? Because I'm sorry and it… wasn't Faiths fault it was mine." I blurted out

"Hayley" The professor spoke calmly "This is indeed about yesterday, but you're not in trouble.  Its natural for a child to be curious about its new surroundings"

_Child?_ I suddenly felt so young.

"How is your head?"

"Okay, but if its not about…"

"I would like to talk to you about your dream you had last night"

"Dream, Professor?" I tried to act dumb, something I'm no good at because I can't act for toffee.

"Yes Hayley, The one that…" He paused for a second then sighed "Involved you deceased mother"

"I don't know what you're talking about Professor Xavier" I felt my heartbeat rapidly rising. My so-called acting didn't work.

"Kid, what happened last night in the Danger room?" Logan asked

"I got hit on the head by one of those blades" I sighed, "You saw it remember!"

"I mean aft'a that, when we mentioned the medical room?"__

"What I don't like hospitals!" I cried defensively "like, who does?"

"Hayley its okay, we know what happened to your mother, were here to help you" Professor Xavier wheeled towards me.

"No you won't help!" I shouted and stood up "You involve the police and it'll just bring up all the stuff that I don't want to remember!!" 

"We won't bring in the authorities if you don't want us too" Professor Xavier placed his hand on my shoulder "I only want to help you clear your head, please Hayley?"

"Clear my head?" I sat back down and he placed his warm hands on my Temple "Will this hurt?"

"No Hayley Just relax and concentrate on your dream last night"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~_Flashbacks_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~

"No!!!" I was pounding on the same glass window as the one in my dream, while my dad smiled up to me and waved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~_Flashbacks_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~

I was running down the stairs passing the large mirror, which my mum had bought, from an antique store. Its swirly golden edges, shone as I looked at my seven-year-old reflection running down the stairs. Stopping on the last stair, I clung onto the banister, trying to listen for the whereabouts of my dad.

"Ambulance please!" I Hear my dad shout, in a false panicked voice "Its my wife, she's fell down the stairs and hit her head. She's not breathing"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~_Flashbacks_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~

"The good news is she's going to live" The Doctor Smiles pleasantly towards my dad "The bad news is that her left side will be paralysed" My dad put on a fake smile shook the doctors hand, and begins to thank him. The doctor then turns to me and pats me on the head "Now when your mum's better she'll need all the help she can get so are you going to help her?"

"I mummies helper" I mutter softly

"That's a good girl, Hayley. Did you hear the nice man, he said that mummy is going to be fine," my dad says hugging me, suddenly wanting to play happy families.

Had he forgot what he had just done? Or was I imagining it all. I half expected myself to wake up in my nice, warm bed, but no such luck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~_Flashbacks_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~

"Will she go to heaven?" I feel a tear roll down my small face "and be an angel?"

"No, she hasn't been a good girl" He grips my tiny hand tighter "and if you want to go to heaven you'll have to be a good girl and not tell anyone what you saw tonight ok? Right?" His hand tightens and tightens. I let a painful yelp escape my lips.

"Ok daddy I won't tell anyone..." My little head hung low and my shoulders shook as I silently cry, "…I promise"

_-Beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beeeeeeeeep-_

My dad unplugs one of the big machines "good girl"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~_Flashbacks_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~

I pushed the Professors hands off my head. I had seen enough. Anger boiled up inside me and I felt tears forming in my eyes. 

Have you ever had that feeling when you're so angry you just want to cry?

"Hayley it wasn't your fault" The professor said sympathetically.

"WHY WASN'T IT?" I screamed stamping my feet. I must have looked like a spoilt child, but I no longer cared.

"I know that it wasn't your fault Hayley, because.."

"…But I couldn't have stopped it. I could've told someone what he did, and have him get what he deserved. But no I just watch him falsely morn over his dead wife to my family!" I squared my jaw. He WAS going to get what he deserved!

"I know that this…"

"Professor may I please be excused" I interrupted him, not making eye contact. The Professor looked at Logan in defeat. I know he only wanted to help but to be truthful he was making it worse.

"Ok. I have put up a mental block in your mind. You shouldn't be experiencing anymore bad dreams, but if you…"

"Okay..." I walked out of the room and shut the door silently.

Where do I go now? 

I felt myself being led outside. I wanted to see the pretty flowers that I had saw when I first arrived here again. 

         Standing under a shaded tree, I broke down into tears. How could that bastard hurt my mum? Why didn't I remember that it was him that killed her, until I came here? So many questions but no answers came. All I knew was that he killed her because she was a mutant. Would that of happened to me if I would have stayed with him when he found out about me?

"I HATE YOU" I punched the tree behind me, repeatedly until my fists were numb, and oozed blood.

"Its no fun when they don't hit back, kid" I sighed when I realised that, that Logan man had followed me outside.

"What do you want?" I cried rudely 

"Sorry"

"About what? You didn't do anything"

"Sorry about you'r losing your mum"

"Yeah, well join the club" Definitely not the best comeback ever. I was trying to be nasty but with Logan being kind (yeah Kind!) it was kinda hard.

"I know what its like y'know"

"You know nothing about what its like!"

"I got no family either kid!, so before you go ballin' your heart, I wanted you to know that were here for you…" He ran his hand through his spiky, black hair and walked off "...Don't forget that, Kid..." 

"Thanks..." I murmured. After all, he was only trying to help and he was also kinda cute "...Mr. Logan"

"Call me Logan" He rolled his eyes "Not Mr. Logan"

"..And Call me Hayley….Not kid.."


	9. Meeting the XKids

**A new beginning**©

Sorry I've not updated for a while. I've been away to Sunny Ibiza, which was soooo cool!!! And guess what? I got hypnotised, I've just been watching the tape of what the hypnotist made me do and its sooo embarrassing! He had me doing 'Blind Date' and 'Tina Tuner' and stuff like that. It was so weird when he told me I had been on stage for over an hour and half!!!! Has any of you peeps been hypnotised? It is so cool isn't it? 

****

**Thanks for the reviews people! **

****

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Faith (Faith's based on my e-mate Sam)

**Quote of the day:**  Remember to the world you may just be someone, but to someone you may just be the world. **:::aaaww:::**  _Who feels special inside? Hugs!_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

A Month had past since I found out about the truth. A Month, and all though I did feel a _little_ better, I no longer felt the urge to hunt down my dad and make him pay, my wounds hadn't fully healed. I had pretty much gotten to know everyone in the Institute. All in all, the institute was a cool place to live! 

         "Okay, so its baseball?" Bobby adjusted his light blue New York Yankees Hat, to shield the sun out of his eyes. The weather was so hot. I didn't really want to play but Faith made me.

"C'mon, don't be a spoil sport" She moaned "If you don't play, then the teams are odd"

"Faith…"

"Hayley!" I surrendered and picked up a bat next to me. Cursing I took my place to bat and shifted about the base.

"C'mon Ice boy" I teased Bobby who was bowling the ball. All the other recruits took their place amongst the bases. "Make it a good 'en" Bobby signaled something with his hand to Ray who was behind me, then threw the ball.

_SWOOSH_. Missed

"Strike one!" Ray shouted. Bobby bowled another ball.

_SWOOSH._ Missed

"Strike two"  

"Grrrr…"

"What's the matter Hayley" Bobby Laughed "Cat got your tongue…and your talent?"

"Yeah, C'mon Bobby" Ray shouted "Lets finish her off!"

_Finish me off!!?? _That was it this time I was ready for the ball. Bobby threw the ball. Shifting my feet I concentrated on the ball that was coming closer and closer, and using my _controlled _telekinesis, something which I had leant to do at the institute, I held up my free hand and stopped the ball just inches a way from my bat.

"Hey No powers!" Ray yelled. I smiled slyly and swung my bat, send the ball flying, quite far if I may say so. "That's cheating!"

"So?"

"Well…" He looked slightly flustered "…You shouldn't cheat!"

"I'm sorry," I mocked in a girly voice. I could tell that Ray didn't like me. Every time that I hung around with him he always gave me glaring looks, I just put it down to his attitude towards others, he seemed a little edgy towards everyone. So it made my teasing more fun.

"God your such a kid!!" He spat. "Why do you _try_ to be our mates?" I sighed, and walked off toward the institute steps outside the front door. 

"Whatever! It's a boring game anyway!" I shouted back over my shoulder, cringing when I realized that I did sound like a kid.

"Hayley" I turned round and saw Bobby jogging towards me. Grabbing me by the shoulder he turned me around. "Hey"

"Hey what?"

"Just ignore Ray!" Bobby smiled and rolled his eyes "You know he's no good with girls…. like me"

"Oh Bobby" I sighed and couldn't help but smile "Your so big headed!"

"I'm just cool" Bobby brushed his fingers on his jacket "I can't help it" I playfully punched him, but sighed when I glanced at my watch.

"Were going to be late for Logan's training, if we don't hurry" I called over to the others, and smiled, seeing then fling down their bats and run over towards us. Being late for Logan's lesson is a definite no no!

*~*   

"I'm going to sleep tonight!" I rested my head on Faiths shoulder as we walked from the danger room to our room.

"I'm going to sleep for a week!" Faith smirked sleepily as I opened our bedroom door "But it was worth it to see…"

"Logan's six pack!" I finished Faith's sentence giggling. We both liked Logan, even though he could be nasty, you had to admit he was good looking! Collapsing on my bed, I silently thanked god for letting me find the institute, or rather letting the institute find me. But again that familiar sensation of burning anger and guilt filled my throat. I wanted more then anything to tell Faith everything, but what would I say? 'Faith, d'ya know like were best mates and tell each other anything? Well my father, yeah he's a mad man, he killed my mum just because she's a mutant. Horrible isn't it?'  I shuddered at my thought.

"You okay?" Faith walked in from the bathroom in her pyjamas

"Yeah" I replied a little too quickly. Faith was my best mate, but I didn't know anything about _her_ past so there was no need for her to know about my past. Was there?

I know a weird ending huh? But next chapter you understand it more. Also Ray's still in this story and hasn't gone to join those weird mutants in the sewers. Lol. Ray, oh he's the only X-men I cannot stand! Does anyone else get the feeling that he'd feel better off with the brotherhood?


	10. A Diary Extract

**A new beginning**©

Okay peeps. Ive decided to have Hayley write a diary extract so you can understand more about her past. Put it this way this is going to be the first story in a series, and a little something is going to happen ;o) can't tell you what though tee hee

****

**Thanks for the reviews people! **

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Faith (Faith's based on my e-mate Sam)

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Okay, I've never really kept a diary, but Professor Xavier said that it'd help me to write down all my feelings and problems. I don't know how like, because if someone ends up reading this, it'll just cause more problems and embarrassment, but if Professor X. says it'll help then it will, I trust him with my life. He's one of us good guys. Right lets start this properly then…

Dear Diary,

Hey Hayley here, well obviously because no one else is going to write in my Diary are they…. oh wait, grrrr ive gone and messed this up already!

Well were can I start? What can I write?

My mum's dead, killed by my dad and ive just recently found out I'm a mutant. Okay not the best start but were getting somewhere.

My mum was a great woman! Professor Xavier has told me things about her. She was also a mutant. He told me that her 'powers' was something to do with her hands. She had, well have you heard of the phrase _'Green Fingers'?_ Y'know when your really good at making plants grow and stuff? Well I guess that's why we had the best garden on the estate. I remember she use to always write to her friend and send her flowers. Big beautiful flowers that had all the neighbours jealous.

I was only seven when that bastard took her away from me. Its mad how I could even look at my dad, let alone grow up under his roof after what he had done. The professor told me that the brain has many layers, and that since I was so young I blocked the fact that it was my dad that murdered my mum out of my head. The brain is definitely something strange then! 

The day that before mum died. The day before we were happily planting shrubs in the garden, I knew something was wrong. My mum seemed afraid. I knew about my dad's frequent beatings, but this time my mum seemed _really _petrified. I didn't realise what was happening. You don't when you're just a kid. You get told that your dad's got a headache because you've been naughty and you believe it. You catch your mum crying in the garden shed, but when she says that she's got something in her eye you go along with it. You want to believe it so you do.

When mum died, so did our garden. I'd watch aimlessly out at the garden, as the plants rotted and the weeds took over I knew that she wasn't coming back. People say they understand what you're going through, but they don't! I couldn't bring myself to walk in the garden, and neither could my dad. So we moved away. To a little town near the sea. We left our old lives behind and tried new ones.

But the anger got worse.

I'd get so mad at mum for leaving us. Leaving me. Because it was I left to put our lives back together: me who was left to cope with dad and his dark moods. Me who got blamed for anything that went wrong. No one to stick up for me. Alone. She shouldn't of left me. It wasn't fair!

I know, how horrible am i. But I was seven and I felt so alone. I had no one to discuss women problems, body troubles and boys too as I grew up. I never knew any of my mum's family. I had my nana on my dad's side, but…well…evil eat your heart out! She despised me. I remember her staying one weekend, and all she kept telling me was _'Life has sent your father some hard knocks! Still your nothing but an ungrateful brat are you?'_ I wanted more then anything that when it came to hard knocks, dad was the best at giving them out. She died the weekend after, heart attack so I never got the chance.

Coming to this institute was a blessing. I've learnt to control my telekinesis. My weakness is the fact that I can only fully control it using my hands; I can't do it properly with just my mind like Jean does yet. If it weren't for the professor, who knows what my dad would have done to me? I never really knew what my dad's secret meetings with the F.O.H or Friends Of Humanity was about. To think what they've done to the innocent mutants, or people who defend them, makes me shudder.

The one person that seems to fully understand me is Logan. He's so…well…nice would be an over statement so lets settle with cool. He hasn't a family either; spent most of his life looking for answers to his life. Kitty told me he's like a lone wolf. That totally sums him up! Faith's my best friend, but I haven't told her about my past. Nor do I think I ever will, I don't think she'll understand and pity is something I don't want.

I guess I do feel a little better. Keeping a diary going to be hard though with Faith as a roommate. The great Houdini. Lock picker of all look pickers teehee, so I guess im going to have to hide it under my bed, or somewhere, I don't know. My mum used to say _'life can only get easier as you grow older and gain more experience' _I only hope that she was right.

Lots of Love

Hayley Xx


	11. In the end ?

**A new beginning**©

**Thanks for the reviews people! **

A/N: In my world bobby is around 15/16 yrs old. Just to let you know. Enjoy **:::laughs evilly:::**

**Summary:** Hayley is a fifteen-year-old girl who has just found out that she's not so normal. With her mum being dead (find out how she died later) and her dad being a F.O.H (Friends of humanity) she has no one to turn too. Enter the X-men. With Professor Xavier's 'persuasive' powers Hayley must leave her old life behind and begin a new one as a mutant.

Writing like this means what someone's thinking 

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Faith (Faith's based on my e-mate Sam)

**Quote of the day:**  "I'm sick of being everyone's butt monkey!" – Xander from Buffy the vampire slayer

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸

"Faith I understand what you're going through!" I cried, tears streamed down my face. The rain was coming down hard. So cold. I wanted nothing more to be inside in bed. Not out here.

"You don't understand anything!" She spat, her green eyes glowed with hate "You've had it so easy compared to me. You have so many friends! You can have any lad you want! You have a family, sick as you dad may be…."

"Don't speak to me like that!" I screamed, tugging at my tied up arms "You know nothing about my life, about my family" I couldn't believe she just said that. _No don't make her angry. Don't make her mad!_

"Faith, just come back inside, and we can talk about this" Bobby held his hands up surrendering "Please?"

"I've got a better idea!" Faith held up the handgun high and pointed it towards my head. "You guys go inside!"__

_Oh god, please I don't want to die…please…im sorry for everything ive ever done wrong...just please…_

"Faith please" I sobbed and hiccupped. "It not my fault I swear…" I backed off towards a wall. Nowhere to run. Why wasn't anyone helping?

Can't stop her…hands tied together… 

"Kid, jus' put it down" I could sense panic in Logan's voice "No one needs t'er know about this…"

"Too late" Faith smirked then pulled the trigger.

**_Bang!_**

Earlier 

****

"I got an A!" I danced and sang happily around Faith in the kitchen of the institute "A for Ace, A is for Amazing A is for…"

"Annoying?" Faith sighed and sat on the kitchen stool. 

"Jealously doesn't get you anywhere" I walked over to the fridge and poured to orange juices. No pulp, just the way Faith and me like it. 

"Yeah, and neither does studying by the looks of this..." She pointed to her Science essay, which had received a D+. I handed her the orange juice but she just pushed it away.

"Well next time if you concentrated more on studying and not going all dreamy about Ray" I smiled

"Its easy for you to say. You and your big brain gets good grades easily, you hardly need to study…"

Ouch 

She must have realized what she said because she looked up guiltily and smiled awkwardly. "…But it is all Rays fault I guess…"

"Yeah!" I agreed, and drank my orange juice.

"I mean his good looks..."

_Cough._ I chocked and spluttered the orange juice.

"I wouldn't go that far!" I laughed and was joined by Faith's laughter. She had her little moments but overall Faith was a great person. The reason why she was my best mate.

~*~

"Okay so Osmosis is?" I lay on my bed with the science textbook open. Faith thought hard, her face screwed up in concentration.

"Erm…Osmosis is…erm… where…oh I give up" She collapsed onto her bed and sighed dramatically "I am forever a dunce"

"Okay so you're not that good at Science" I collapsed next to her "Big whoop. Your better at R.E and other stuff then me"

"When am I going to need R.E though?" She exhaled loudly, and then quickly stood up straight looking confused.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked puzzled 

"The professor wants to see me..." She said fretfully 

"The professor? But I didn't hear…" I stopped when she pointed to her head signaling telepathy.

"You…you don't think it's because of my grades do you?" She asked anxiously "I mean he wouldn't kick me out of the institute through that would he?"

"No!" I said definite "He wouldn't. If it is about your grades then he'll only ask you why you think your not doing so well…"

"Okay. Good." She smiled hesitant and walked out of the door and quietly shut it.

         Minutes past and I began to feel bored. Getting up from my bed I decided to practice what I had learnt. I held my hand up and pointed towards my comb on my bed. Imagined it coming closer. It floated in the air and landed gracefully next to me. I was getting the hang of it. Right now to try it without my hands. I looked at the comb next to me. Imagined it rising. Rising. Rising. The comb flickered and raised a little, then fell.

"Ohh" I groaned impatiently. Why couldn't I do it without the use of my hands? My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Its Bobby" I heard Bobby yelp as Kitty elbowed him in the stomach "…and Kitty"

"Oh, come in guys" I smiled when they opened the door. Bobby stood there shyly, but Kitty pushed past him and walked over towards me.

"Hey, we were like wondering if you and Faith wanted to come to the cinema's with us?" She sat next to me. Bobby shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Depends on who 'us' is" I picked up my comb.

"Me, Bobby, Rogue, Amara and Sam" Kitty smirked "No Ray. And Scott's taking us"

"I _was_ studying…" Kitty's eyes pleaded with me "But I guess…as long as it's a good film" Kitty nodded her head "…but I don't know about Faith…"

~*~

I knocked lightly on the professor's door. Logan opened the door and half heartedly smiled when he saw it was Kitty and I.

"Hayley, wha' dya want?"

"Hi, I was wondering if Faith wanted to come to the cinema's with us?" I smiled clumsily

"I don' think so" He said bluntly

"Why?" I asked suddenly troubled "She's not in trouble? Is she?"

"No, she's...Well…she see you lat'a kid" and with that he shut the door, leaving Kitty and me staring at the wooden door blankly.

~*~   

"And then when the man jumped out" Bobby spoke excitedly "and he was wearing that…"

"Mask, wh'ith the big eyes" Rogue joined in "Ah thought ah was gunna die of fright!"

I laughed with the others. When had just got back to the institute. The movie was a bit cheesy but it was fun. Me and Bobby, something I could get used to…

"Well that's me for tonight guys" Ignoring the groans. "I'm off to study then straight to bed!" The truth was I wanted to see if Faith was ok. Climbing the stairs and reaching my door I knew something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of my neck began prickling. Opening my door I saw that the room was in darkness, but I could hear someone sniveling.

"Faith?" I asked the darkness. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I could make her out sat on my bed, with my…my diary!!

"What are you doing!" I demanded and snatched my diary out of her hands. I felt so vulnerable. Tears of anger and distress filled my eyes.

"You didn't tell me Hayley" She sneered and then laughed. Cold. 

"How could you Faith?" I asked. I couldn't breathe. My legs felt weak. How could she expose me? My own best friend.

"I just came in from the professor" She paused, as if recalling what happened "and then I saw it poking out from underneath your bed"

You knew this would happen Hayley. Don't kid yourself, it was a dumb idea… 

"That gives you no right to read it!!!" I stamped my feet like a child not getting there own way. 

"Aren't you going to ask what the professor wanted me for?" She blubbered. I was took by surprise, her changing the subject like that. She didn't wait for an answer "He's just told my that my fathers been murdered…" She trailed off

"Oh Faith" I walked over to her, forgetting what was happening "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" She laughed

"Where's Professor Xavier?" I asked. She was making me uneasy, the way she was acting it wasn't like the faith I knew.

"He's took Jean to my home town. Our home town, to speak to the police…" She wandered over to her dresser. I wanted to run. Why didn't I walk downstairs and tell Logan or Scott that there was something wrong with Faith?

"Faith…" I followed her to the dresser. She snickered and spun around. I felt something heavy smash over my head…. then darkness pursued.

~*~

It was the raindrops that woke me up. The big, fat, sodden drops that persistently fell onto my head. My throbbing head. I opened one eye and realized that I was being dragged outside somewhere. I looked up and gaped when I saw that it was Faith dragging me.

"Good your awake" She threw my down. I tried to push myself up but my hands were tied behind me back. "I guess this'll do then…"

Huh this'll do? For what? 

"Faith?" I whimpered groggily "What are you doing?"

"Revenge!" She growled, "I'm avenging my fathers death!" Then I did something that you don't do in this kind of situation. I laughed. I couldn't help it this all seemed so unreal, like a film. She kicked my hard in the stomach.

"Revenge" I spat blood to the side of me. Everything seemed to blur so I blinked rapidly, afraid to pass out again. "Why on me?"

"You said in your diary that you wanted to know about my past…well listen" She leaned against a small tree and slowly slipped down it until she was sat down "My dad, when I was born told me I was his little Angel. He said they called me Faith because I was his reliance, his belief, but when my mother left us he turned to drink" She scowled reminiscing her history "He'd lock me up while he went out, then come back intoxicated telling me how much of a slag my mum was" I gazed at her. Tears silently fell down her disturbed face. I _did _know what she went through. I suddenly felt sorry for her_, but why should I?_ "But then every morning he'd wake up and tell me how sorry he was. How that I was still his little angel. Still his faith. Then he found out this!" She held up her hand and looked at them appalled "This mutant curse. He did what any parent would of done, he went mad! Blamed all on my mother, but that's what any parent would do…" Faith tried to convince herself "any other parent…right?" She looked accusingly at me.

"Yeah…" I lied. My head pounded. I felt as though my skull was going to explode.__

_Just have to stall her.  Someone will come soon_

"But what's this to do with me?" I insisted, "What's any of this to do with me?" 

"Pay attention! I'm getting to that now!" she raged. Her nostrils flared. "When I left, my dad continued drinking. Last night he ran into a group of men. All members of an organization. Friends Of Humanity…" I gasped "Your right to gasp. They were drunken fools who were going around asking people to join them in the fight against mutants. Convincing people that mutants should be slaughtered, destroyed. But my dad must of remembered his little Faith and spoke out against them. He told them that they were wrong. Not all mutants deserve that" silence. Tears fell down my face freely. I knew what was coming. "He told them that his daughter was a mutant. That's when they dragged him outside and killed him"

"Oh god no!" I howled. Not again dad. He wouldn't.

"My dad's dead! And it's because of your dad and his followers!" She stood up and dragged my up to my feet.__

_Run!_ But I couldn't I was to bewildered to move.

"That why I'm going to do this" She reached into her jacket pocket "I've got to do this…" She produced a small, metallic handgun and wavered it about in the air. She smiled malevolence as my eyes widened with horror "My dad gave it to me, before he found out. When he use to lock me in my room, said it was just incase anyone tried to get in. For my protection…"

"Faith…No…" I heard my voice come out squeaking. How did she keep that gun in the institute without the professor knowing? Was she going to use it? Why didn't the professor tell me about my dad again? So many question. I waited but none of them were answered. I looked at her, concentrated. Tried to imagine the gun falling. It didn't flinch. I needed my hands for my telekinesis.

_Need to stall her. Buy more time_  

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I spluttered, "You've read my diary. You know what my dad's like! He won't care!" This hurt cos' I knew it was true. I waited for her reply but she just sneered. That when I heard it. Never before as my heart leapt so high.

"I think they went this way" I heard Bobby talking then bushes rustling. Then another voice "Ya betta not be playin' me kid!" Logan! Faith's face would have been funny in a different situation. She pushed me behind a tree, but Logan had already seen us.

"Wha' the hell do ya…" he saw the gun and froze, pushing Bobby back behind him.

Bobby ice her! Logan hit her, claw her do something! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Why were they just standing there?

~*~

Back to the Present 

_Oh god, please I don't want to die…please…_

"Faith please" I sobbed and hiccupped. "It wasn't my fault I swear…" I backed off towards the tree. Nowhere to run. Why wasn't anyone helping?

Can't stop her…hands tied together… 

"Kid, jus' put it down" I could sense panic in Logan's voice "No one needs t'er know about this…"

"Too late" Faith smirked then pulled the trigger.

**_Bang!_**

I awaited the blackness. Awaited the pain. But none came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the bullet that she had shot, inches away from my forehead. It stopped in mid air. I realized that I wasn't breathing, my chest ached, so I exhaled loudly; my telekinesis had come through on the last minute. Logan waited no longer. He tackled Faith to the floor. In a panic Faith turned the gun and shot Logan in his chest. Shocked at what she had just done, she pulled herself up and looked at Logan. Dropping the gun and glaring in disbelief at her hands, she turned and ran off into the night, leaving me screaming as loud as my sore lungs would allow.

The End The End The End The End The End The End The End  The End ! 

Woah! Was that a chapter or was that a chapter! God it was long enough, my fingers are aching! What I hear you cry, 'the end? Surely not' well it is! Lol the end of this story anyway, but I'm doing a sequel. Yeah!!! What do you think about Faith? Lol evil!!! Evil!!! Lol my email friend Sam isn't evil though so don't get the wrong idea. I'll start writing the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow (its bedtime now) so it'll be up soon. **MWAHHHHHAHAH THE ANTIPATION!!!** Please, please review, guys…it's the least you can do ***Shows poorly, aching fingers***


End file.
